The properties of optical waveguides and fibers may be sensitive to the presence of hydrogen or hydrogen-containing gases in the environment of fiber use. This hydrogen sensitivity can result in increased light attenuation at certain wavelengths of concern (e.g., in the telecommunications window). The increase in attenuation has been attributed to chemical groups, such as SiOH and GeOH groups, that absorb light at wavelengths of interest in telecommunications. Hydrogen sensitivity results from conversion of non-bridging oxygen defect (or hole) centers in the glass of the optical fiber or waveguide to SiOH or GeOH groups upon exposure of the fiber or waveguide to hydrogen. In order to reduce hydrogen sensitivity, optical fibers can be treated or chemically annealed with deuterium. The deuterium reacts with the non-bridging oxygen defect centers to passivate non-bridging oxygen defects through formation of SiOD and GeOD groups. SiOD and GeOD groups are stable in the presence of hydrogen and absorb light at wavelengths outside the telecommunications window. The deuterium treatment times necessary to passivate non-bridging oxygen bonds, however, are long and disadvantageous in optical fiber production. It is therefore desirable to reduce the time needed for deuterium treatment to more practical levels for commercial processes.